l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyuden Gotei
Kyuden Gotei (M1) in the Gotai province Secrets of the Mantis, p. 96 sat on Gotei Island. Echoes of Thunder, by Robert Denton III, Shawn Carman and Fred Wan It was the capital of the Mantis territories and at the time of the Mantis Civil War, was one of the largest cities in the Empire, second only to Ryoko Owari (although technically also smaller than the former Imperial City Otosan Uchi). It was the home to the elite units of the Mantis, along with Heaven's Bank Hold. Kyuden Mantis The city was founded as a single building, Kyuden Mantis, Legend of the Fire Rings; First Edition, p. 245 by the Mantis clan founder, Kaimetsu-Uo. As trade (and other activities) brought in money, the city was slowly expanded. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 14 It was located on a rocky coastal plain adjoining a large bay that provided a sheltered harbor. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 104 The Mantis Palace looked like a treasure trove, the halls lavishly decorated, every wall featured silken paintings or delicate hanging sculptures. The floors were covered in lush, exotic carpets. Priceless gilded lanterns hung from the ceiling, illuminating the exotic treasures. A wonderful place, but with no order to it. Ashes and Steel, by Rich Wulf It was the base of the Mantis Clan fleet. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 245 Heaven's Bank Hold Deep beneath the castle was Heaven's Bank Hold, The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 108 the primary repository of the wealth of the Mantis clan. Only the family daimyos, their hatamoto, and those guards assigned there were allowed entrance. Much of the reason for this intense level of security was the fact that a large part of the treasures were of gaijin origin, something that was highly punishable in the Empire. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 15 The vault was also the home of several important artifacts of the Mantis, to include Kaimetsu-Uo's Ono, Gusai's dagger, an enchanted crystal polearm called a 'khadja', imported from the Burning Sands, and the recently cleansed Ono of Osano-Wo. During the time the vault was controlled by Kumiko, there was a sizable collection of gaijin weapons, especially Katars (punch daggers) from the Ivory Kingdoms, reflecting her fascination with the weapons. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 15-16 There were also items from Thrane and Merenae kingdoms. Book of Earth, p. 104 Notable Locations The surrounding city was a sprawling, massive metropolis, gaijin influence was seen throughout its streets. The inhabitants dressed more lightly on the Islands, bordering on outright scandal for traditionalist rokugani. The city homed the Yoritomo Elite Guard barracks, the Sea Eel's Smile, Book of Earth, p. 103 the primary Yoritomo Bushi Dojo, Art of the Duel, p. 76 and one of three greatest Temple of Daikoku in the Empire. Masters of Court, p. 95 Visitors might enter thorugh the Golden Masugata, and inside the palace walls they could find the Opulent Carp Fountains, a shrine to Osano-Wo, and the Path of Thunder. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 106 History War Against Shadows In 1132, during the War Against Shadow, the palace was assaulted by forces of the Lying Darkness, while the majority of the Mantis forces were engaged in the invasion of the Phoenix lands. Using his knowledge of Koumori magic, Fealty and Freedom, p. 24 Yoritomo Komori summoned an army of phantom samurai who defeated the assailants. A Hero's Legacy, by Rich Wulf Mantis Civil War During the time of the Mantis Civil War, the city was originally controlled by Yoritomo Kitao and the Storm Legion, but eventually the Yoritomo Elite Guard launched a successful, and relatively bloodless coup to put the city under the control of Kumiko. Ashes and Steel, by Rich Wulf Winter Court - 1171 In the winter of 1171, the Divine Empress, Iweko the First, gave tremendous honor to the Mantis Clan by choosing Kyuden Gotei as the site for Winter Court. To All Things an End, by Shawn Carman This honor was doubled when the Imperial Wedding was held on the twentieth day of the Month of the Tiger. The Imperial Wedding, by Rusty Priske Destruction In 1200 when the Third Seal broke, all Mantis Islands were attacked at once, and overrun by a Shadowlands horde. Bakemono used the tunnels beneath the island to attack from inside the palace at the same time as the kaiju attacked from without. The Storm Guard had fallen under the enemy, and Kyuden Gotei's towers were split and fallen. Echoes of Thunder, by Robert Denton III, Shawn Carman and Fred Wan Layout Image:Kyuden Gotei Layout.jpg|Kyuden Gotei Layout Image:Kyuden Gotei Map Guide.jpg|Kyuden Gotei Map Guide Image:Kyuden Gotei Levels.jpg|Kyuden Gotei Levels External Links * Kyuden Gotei (Fall of Otosan Uchi) * Kyuden Yoritomo (Hidden Emperor 5) Category:Gotai province Category:Articles with Pictures